Talk:Craft wand
__TOC__ Spell level vs. caster level It appears that there may be an advantage to craft a wand to cast certain spells to beat immunities, those spells that have a higher crafted caster level than either the innate level or the original spell level that was used to create it (which can vary from class to class, occasionally). This question is specifically addressed to beating immunities to certain spell levels. For example, which level would be checked against an "immunity to spells 3 and below" for Magic Missile cast from a Shadow Conjuration wand... 1 or 7? Or perhaps Inflict Serious Wounds... 3 or 9? --Iconclast 07:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) * You are getting different concepts confused. Caster level goes from 1 to 40 (at least in most circumstances). Innate level and spell level go from 0 to 10 (cantrips to epic spells). They are completely different concepts (that could have been given different names, but they were not), and you cannot compare the two. : Immunity to spells level 3 and below refers to innate or spell level. Your caster level is not relevant for beating it. A spell cast from an item uses innate level, so shadow conjuration: magic missile (innate level 1) cast from a wand would be stopped by this immunity, as would inflict serious wounds (innate level 3). The only time you get an advantage in beating this sort of immunity with a wand might be if the spell level for your class happens to be less than the spell's innate level. (I think there are a few examples when this can happen, but I don't recall any off the top of my head.) --The Krit 14:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Arcane vs Divine I am intrigued by this sentence: A crafted wand is usable only by the discipline (arcane or divine) that crafted it. Wands created by divine casters are usable by clerics, druids, paladins, and rangers, while those created by arcane casters are usable by bards, sorcerers, and wizards. I have a question: will wand of Improved Invisibility creaded by a Cleric with Trickery Domain be usable by a Druid? 08:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :* Absolutely... as will a paladin or ranger. --Iconclast 14:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Addendum: Any class that has a sufficient UMD skill to qualify may use those from either discipline.--Iconclast 15:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Qualifying class The reason I cited "the qualifying class" was that these feats couldn't be taken at lower class levels (e.g. a druid 5/shifter 3 can't take craft wand when leveling up to shifter 4, but can when leveling to druid 6, or later to shifter 5). This term was intended to be in parallel with "the qualifying class" in the epic spell note shown below: The actual prerequisite is not the ability to cast level 9 spells, but being an epic cleric, druid, sorcerer, or wizard, or having at least 15 pale master levels. Furthermore, this feat can only be chosen when gaining a level in the qualifying class. WhiZard 17:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) * When my edit summary referred to inventing a definition, I meant a definition for "spellcaster" (the only word with a definition in the old note). I was not trying to get rid of "qualifying class", but of the way the note used the term once, then defined it, rather than simply using the definition in the first place. The old structure was like writing "I can use sdhjfksdhfj. By 'sdhjfksdhfj' I mean computers." Just write what is meant the first time. (OK, the feat description says "spellcaster", but I'd hope the average reader can see the connection without making it explicit.) --The Krit (talk) 17:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) * Hmm... if repeating the word "spellcaster" is important, a way to do that without being so verbose might be "In order to take this feat, a character must be taking level five or higher in a spellcaster class (class with a spellbook) or in shifter." --The Krit (talk) 17:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Charges specifics I might be missing something, but nowhere in the article does it state how the number of charges per use of a crafted (or default) wand is determined, and I know different spells use a different number of charges. I didn't see it in the Charge article either. And would it be safe to assume the Magic Electrifier works just fine with crafted wands? On another related note, I didn't see anything in either Magic Electrifier or Charge, but is there a Charge cap? (i.e. can you use an ME to boost a crafted wand to 1000 charges if you had the time and money?) 19:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) *Charges are set by the level of the class the spell was cast from (works with the spell-like feats from BG/Harper too so if player casted bull's strenght its BG lvl) + 1d20 unless builder toggles module switch to give all wands 50charges automatically. :Electrifier does work with anything that has charges by default. :Charges are limited to 50. The actual engine limit is 255 and you can set item to have 255 charges using GFF editor, however scripting functions are limited to 50 so you cant set more even on item that has already more. Also I havent really tried yet, whether the engine handles 255charges correctly and decrease them in case of normal usage of spell cast from wand for x charges. 19:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) *The article already answers the question in the main description of the feat. WhiZard (talk) 23:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Specifics: The spellcaster can create a wand of any spell of fourth level or lower that he knows. Crafting a wand costs a small amount of XP and gold, depending on the level of the spell to be crafted into the wand. A newly created wand has 1d20 + 1 charge per level of the character caster (up to a maximum of 50 charges). The cost for crafting a wand depends on the level of the spell as well as the level of the resulting wand. * Crafted wands use one charge per use. --The Krit (talk) 04:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :* Thanks Krit, that's what I was looking for as far as the first charges q went. Interesting that the scripts are all limited to 50, even the Electrifier.... could custom content potentially change that? 08:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::* Charges are limited to 50 in the Toolset and in NWScript. That's just how BioWare decided to do things. --The Krit (talk) 17:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Wand Level The examples at the top indicate a wand of "Melf's Acid Arrow(5)", but the table shows the wand as being level 9. Is the level of the crafted wand for Melf's Acid Arrow changeable so you could make one that was level 5? Mudeye (talk) 17:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) * The text at the top of the article is from BioWare; you can see it by looking at the feat's description in the game. The table shows what you actually get if you craft wands with the default scripts. (But even with custom scripts, a Melf's wand would only be available at caster levels 3, 6, and 9 -- to get a true caster level 5 wand, you would need a hak pak / override.) Note: BioWare is not famous for spell checking. ;) --The Krit (talk) 03:55, April 19, 2014 (UTC)